disney_marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
America's New Hope The First Avenger The Star Spangled Man with a Plan America's Golden Boy Capsicle A Simpleton with a Shield The American The World's First Superhero The Soldier Laboratory Experiment The Super Soldier The Living Legend Costumed Hero from the 40s The Man Out of Time The Sentinel of Liberty The Running Man Fossil The Greatest Soldier in History Big Guy The Man On The Bridge The Old Man God's Righteous Man Flag-Waver The Old Dude with the Shield War Criminal Grandpa Frisbee}}|home = Wakanda Brooklyn, New York (formerly)|occupation = Captain (formerly) Agent of SHIELD (formerly)|gender = Male|eyes = Bluish Green|hair = Dirty blond|skincolor = Fair|loveinterest = Peggy Carter (wife, alternate timeline) Sharon Carter (love interest in Captain America: Civil War) Black Widow (kissed)|family = Joseph Rogers † (father) Sarah Rogers † (mother) Peggy Carter † (wife) |allies = |enemies = |possessions = His shield (formerly) Mjølnir|movie = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers Iron Man 3 (mentioned; deleted scene) Thor: The Dark World (illusion) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron Ant-Man (post-credits scene) Captain America: Civil War Spider-Man: Homecoming (cameo) Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame|actor = Chris Evans|theme = Steve}}'Steven Grant "Steve" Rogers''' is one of the two main protagonists of the Marvel Cinematic Universe's first arc, the Infinity Saga. After becoming the first successful attempt on the Super Soldier Serum, Steve became known as the superhero Captain America. Background Steve Rogers was born to Sarah and Joseph Rogers. However, his father was killed in action during World War Two, leaving Steve to be raised by his mother. Being picked at by bullies who wanted his lunch moneys, Bucky Barnes saved him and became his best friend ever since. After his mother's death, Steve lived alone in his family apartment. He tried multiple times to get into the army but could never pass the test due to his health issues. Personality Physical Appearance Steve Rogers was a man about six foot one, with short blond hair and blue-green eyes. Before the super soldier serum, Steve was rather short and wimpy and had multiple health issues. Over the two years of exile, Rogers also grew a beard but appears to have shaven it off at the beginning of Avengers: Endgame. His eyes sometimes switch between colors of blue and green. In the light, they are clearly blue-green Powers After being injected with the super-soldier serum, Rogers' body changed significantly and gave him many superhuman abilities, which includes superhuman physiology, strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durabililty, intelligence, mental process, senses, longevity, and immunity. It also gave him an accelerated healing factor, which included curing him of his many health problem conditions. Cap also had the powers of Thor when he welded Mjolnir and was worthy of his powers. In fact, Captain America could lift it the whole time, even during the party in Age of Ultron. Abilities Steve was a master at hand-to-hand combat with many of his enemies, with Red Skull and Thanos being among them. After gaining a shield from Howard Stark, He could fight with the shield fluently, even using it against Mjolnir (due to his shield's hard vibranium structure. Steve was also an artist before the second World War began, being talented with sketches. Marvel Cinematic Universe In all of his appearances in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Captain America was portrayed by Chris Evans. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' ''Marvel's The Avengers'' ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ''Ant-Man'' After finally finding Bucky after several months, they finally captured the former Winter Soldier. Because of the "Accords", Rogers tells Sam Wilson that they cannot contact Stark. Defeated, Wilson says he knows a guy who can help them. ''Captain America: Civil War'' Spider-Man: Homecoming Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Captain America: The First Avengers Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Captain America: Civil War Characters Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters Category:Avengers: Age of Ultron Characters Category:Ant-Man Characters Category:Spider-Man: Homecoming Characters